


Showers

by Dream_wia_dream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_wia_dream/pseuds/Dream_wia_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I know I shouldn’t…but I wait here every night. Every night I wait so I can watch him come out of the shower. Skin flushed red & shining from the hot water. Hair slicked down and leaving tiny trails of water as they make their way from his shoulders to his…</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted 4/17/2006

Why won’t he get out of the shower?

He’s been in there for long enough already.

I know he was taunting me…teasing me when he brushed too closely past me on his way to bathe.

I know I shouldn’t…but I wait here every night. Every night I wait so I can watch him come out of the shower. Skin flushed red & shining from the hot water. Hair slicked down and leaving tiny trails of water as they make their way from his shoulders to his….

Oh, here he comes now.

That towel! How does he keep that towel up? All his pants are low slung enough to show off those beautiful hipbones. Those sharp, angular protrusions make me want to trace the contours with my tongue.

At school, he walks around with those friends of his. With that Remus who is stealing his attention away. And he slowly, carefully traces those bones. Like he’s making sure that his attire leaves them visible. It’s almost hypnotic.

I shake myself back to the present to watch him come out of the steamy bathroom.

 _Can I use your bathroom_? I ask.  _Mine is too_ …I let my statement dangle. Not even bothering to make up a lie.

I want to use his shower. I want to feel the warmth he’s left behind. I want to bathe my senses in the smell and memory of him.

 _Sure, shrimp_  he laughs as he bends over to pick up the shirt he’s dropped. As he turns and reaches down, his towel slips fractionally. The newly exposed skin makes me want to forget the shower, grab my brother, and fuck him into next week. Or be fucked by him until I cannot stand upright.

With these thoughts running circles in my mind, I slip into the steamy room. I must have let some noise escape, because he gives me an odd look in the last moment before the door separates us.

I slowly peel off my clothing. Taking the time to inhale the cacophony of scents left behind by his shower. As each new bit of skin is exposed, the steam caresses me. I close my eyes and imagine him caressing me.

I slip into the shower. The erection I have had all afternoon from watching him walk around bobs in front of me. As the hot water sluices down my body, I lightly grasp my penis…no, my cock (he calls it a cock, so I have to learn to call it my cock).

I’m so hard and so close to coming already, but I don’t want to stop. I close my eyes and lean one shoulder against the wall, lightly skinning my hand up and down the throbbing flesh. With my eyes closed and surrounded by his smell, I can imagine him. I can see his grey eyes dancing with laughter. Tossing his head back to shake out his hair. 

Once again, my thoughts are drawn back to those hipbones. I want to wrap my fingers around them as I pull him towards me. I imagine squeezing hard enough to bruise. The thought is nearly enough to send me over the edge.

And soon, I’m panting. I’m moaning. I’m nearly yelling. 

 _Fffffuuuck – Siir-Sirryus_

I can hear my own voice gasping out my brother’s name. I can’t stop myself. I no longer care who hears me. I don’t care if he hears me. All that matters is my imminent orgasm. I pull my cock harder, faster. I’m spreading my legs and trailing my other hand down to my arse. 

Fuck!

My hips snap backwards as I drive that dry finger into my arse. The feeling is painful and intense.

And my fantasy changes. I’m no longer grabbing him, but he has me from behind. Wrapping those long arms around me and swatting my hands away.

But wait…the hands are warm. And I can feel wet hair tickling my back. I’m…he’s…OH FUCK! HE’S REALLY HERE.

 _Little brother…what’s this_  he whispers laughingly into my ear.  _Looks like you have a surprise for me._

He is wrapping around me. Driving his cock – his hard cock – his cock is hard for me – against my arse. His cock is sliding back and forth along my crack. And OH! Just like that! I have to bend my knees so he does that again! OH FUCK! JUST FUCK ME. PLEASE JUST….

He shifts his hips and slides the tip of his cock into my arse and I’m lost. My body tightens up and I can’t feel anything but the white-hot heat pouring out of me.

FFFUUUUUCK ME SIRIUS! I scream through my orgasm.

And he obliges. Oh Shit, he’s fucking me. He’s really fucking me and I can’t stop coming. And it’s over all too soon. He’s fucking me and coming inside me. My brother is coming in me and it’s the most fantastic feeling in the world.

We collapse to the floor and the hot water washes over us both. He’s grabbing at my slippery skin…he’s…oh, yes, he’s turning me around and I can rest my head on his shoulder. And stare down at his perfect body and those beautiful hips. 

Sitting on the floor in my brother’s arms. There’s no better place for me. I doze and sleep, and when I wake, I’m in my room. Naked in my bed. 

It must have all been another fantasy. As I roll over to turn on the light, I collide with another warm body. The body shifts and grabs me by the shoulders, pulling me back into the warm cocoon of my bed.

 _‘s not nearly time to get up yet Reg…come back to bed._


End file.
